


Sherlock

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffles_N_Unicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_N_Unicorns/gifts).



> For Waffles_N_Unicorns... Thank you...

Sherlock is brilliance, utter brilliance. His mind is capable of deducing the grandest things from the tiniest piece of evidence; his brilliant brain can wrap around grandiose concepts and come victorious after a simple glance, it’s almost as if he could read your mind, his piercing eyes can drive you to insanity with just one look; you can see his brilliance through those eyes.

Sherlock is amazing, I find myself thinking about how amazing he is all the time, he never ceases to amaze me, every word he says, every clever remark, and everything about him is amazing. He has the look about him that amazes me, he looks skinny and lanky, but he is very strong, he can run like a gazelle, and the way he dresses too, he is the “dress to impress” kind of guy, and boy does he impress! His body… I mean, structure is amazing, and the cheekbones, his cheekbones are amazing, and those bow lips of his are amazing, he can kiss you to oblivion with those lips… I imagine…  

Sherlock is madness, he can drive you mad in a second, most people goes mad because of the way he is; I often find myself running behind him, chasing a criminal, and I keep thinking that is madness, that he is a mad man, that he will be the death of me one day because of his madness, and his maddening eyes, and those raven curls of his that feel so good to touch and that drive me crazy… Or so I’ve been told (clears throat)   

Sherlock is infuriating; he can’t stand still for a second, and plays the cursed violin at two in the morning and sulk for days at the time, he would yell at the telly when a sad and crude imitation of a detective appears on the screen, it infuriates me that he has spoiled almost every ending to my favourite shows, I could kill him for that. He paces restlessly and talks to me when I’m not there, and suddenly I’m part of a crazy experiment, because in his mind I agreed to be part of it, it’s irritating, to say the least.   

Sherlock is life, a life I had no idea could be lived. Before I met him I was a shallow case of what once was a man. He breathed life in me, one touch, one word, one look, and I was alive again, I was living with renewed force and needed to live. By becoming his… um… friend I discovered a new way of living, filled with adrenaline, and long late night… chats… He gave me life, many times and in many ways, it’s indescribable how he gave me life, literally, indescribable

Sherlock is kindness, no one seems to find kindness in him, he’s seen as cold, impolite, rude, a fucking prick, and by all means, he is; but he is kind to others, he offers comfort in a quite odd way, he is a gentle and kind lover… friend! Sorry I meant friend! Sure, he is rude, but his kindness surpasses his rudeness whenever a person he holds dear is in danger.

Sherlock is love, a love that knows no limits, he can love with the strength of a thousand storms and the calmness of the ocean, as far as love is concerned, he’s a force of nature, he could kill for his loved ones; he could die for his loved ones. He died and killed for the one that he loves the most. He loves in so many ways, and so many times… I mean… He’s lovely… NO! NO! He is love… oh how I love seeing him come… to the flat after work, that is…

Sherlock is lust, a lust that could kill me, a lust that takes me to heaven and back, a lust that I could live in for the rest of my life. His skin is made of fire, every kiss drives me crazy, his hands in my body, his face when I touch him, that alone drives me crazy and my brain melts and I feel this feral need to… sorry… It just overcame me…

Sherlock is Sherlock, an exquisite creature that could kill me and make me feel alive in the same second, that drives me mad with desire and fills me with love, that needs me as much as I need him, he is air, he is the life of me. Sherlock is Sherlock, he is indescribable; he is Sherlock  


End file.
